bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Gobo
Gobo was Faline's twin brother. He appeared in Bambi: A Life in the Woods . Background Personality During his childhood, Gobo was a meek, kind, and friendly young fellow. While he was very weak physically, it could be said that he had a strong heart and was of a kind disposition. By the time he had reached adulthood, however, this had all changed. As a stag, Gobo was boastful and arrogant, believing himself to better than other forest creatures due to his relationship with Man. He also grew to be very stubborn, determined that he was absolutely right about all things and refusing to heed advice from the likes of the Great Prince of the Forest or Bambi. Despite this arrogance, he still had a soft spot for his mother, Ena, whom he was very affectionate and loving with. Appearance As a fawn, he was said to have been weak and small. After his return to the forest, he is described as being plump and healthy. Biography He was presumably born on April 4 in an unknown year. His mother was Ena. He was one of a pair of twins along with his sister, Faline. He also had an older sibling.Bambi: A Life in the Woods He met his cousin, Bambi, on the meadow when he was a fawn. That winter, when Man attacked the forest, he was too weak to flee, causing him to be abandoned. Bambi tried to encourage him to get up and run, but he simply didn't have the strength to. The other deer assumed he died as the place where his body had been was now empty, with Man’s footprints and dog pawprints surrounding it. In actuality, Gobo had not died, but had been taken home by Man, who fed him well and raised him. This caused the young fawn to perceive Man as "all powerful, and very kind and merciful". He would return to the forest as an adult, reuniting with Bambi, Faline, and his mother. He would also reunite with a young doe he knew as a fawn, Marena, who believed in his idealistic view of Man and became his mate. Some time later, Man returned to the forest on another hunting trip. He was spotted in the meadow one morning, leading most forest creatures, save Gobo, to flee the area. He was confident that Man loved him and would never hurt him and approached the human. This was against the advice of Bambi, Faline, and Marena, all of whom were with him at the moment. He was near instantly shot in the leg, which was torn open. He fell injured at the feet of Marena, who fled into the forest with Bambi and Faline. As the trio looked back, they could see Man bending over Gobo and heard the latter shriek as he died by Man's hands and by his own idealistic view of Man. Relationships *'Faline' - Twin sister *'Aunt Ena' - Mother *'Geno' - Nephew *'Gurri' - Niece *'Bambi' - Cousin *'Ferto' - Nephew *'Bambi's mother' - Aunt *[[Marena|'Marena']] - Mate Behind the Scenes Gobo was created by Felix Salten for his 1922 novel, Bambi: A Life in the Woods, in which he first appeared. He played a crucial role in the book, highlighting the issue of humans caring for wild animals. His return to the forest and death helps drive Bambi closer to the Old Stag. Due to not appearing in the Bambi film, visual representations of Gobo are sparse. Perhaps the earliest was in Barbara Cooney's 1970 illustration of Bambi: A Life in the Woods, where he appears as a fawn, though he is indistinguishable from Bambi and Faline. Another image of Gobo exists in a 2009 reprinting of an excerpt of Bambi: A Life in the Woods published by Abeka, an American homeschool curriculum and subsidiary of Pensacola Christian College, in their book, Beyond the Horizon, the first edition of which was copyrighted in. This reprinting was licensed by Simon and Schuster. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deer Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Bucks/Male Deer Category:Children Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Killed by Man Category:Roe deer Category:White-tailed deer Category:Princes Category:Bambi's Family